Anima Libera
by Lady-Without-a-Heart
Summary: The Dark Lord's lover, his light, is none other than one Harry Potter! How does our favorite Dark Lord think of Harry? Song fic based on the song Anima Libera by Emi! First song fic so please leave constructive crits! Re uploaded due to coding error.


**Anima Libera**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! YAY! Wait… Wait a minute! I meant Nooo!

Song: Anima Libera by Emi

* * *

_Anima libera, __  
ti senti candida,  
lassù nel cielo volerai _

_Free soul, you feel flawless__  
up there in the sky you will fly_

The Dark Lord's lover was born to fly. As much of a clumsy, klutzy, adorable man he was on land; he was elegance, beauty, and confidence in the air. His entire person changed; became more.

At first he had been very reluctant to allow his lover this avenue from which he could escape. Here he was just handing his love the tools to leave him! Fly far away and disappear forever.

But, the Dark Lord hadn't regretted it. How could he? The joy that sparkled in his lover's jewel like eyes more than crushed those dark doubts.

Well, that and the fact that his lover always, _always_, flew back to where he belonged. Beside his Dark Lord.

_Anima libera,  
sempre mi illumina,  
nel buio dei pensieri miei _

_Free soul, always lights me up__  
in the darkness of my thoughts_

The Dark Lord was not a happy man. Yes, he knew very well that Dark Lords are not a particularly, erm, joyous breed, but Voldemort's inner thoughts were a very twisted and pain filled place.

It was not unusual for him to sit at his large mahogany desk, in his large empty office and ponder dark anguished thoughts. At least there were a variety of things he could contemplate, he supposed.

On days like this, when the rebellions of the Light grew too much, he would ponder why these people thought he was such a despicable ruler that they would throw away their lives to replace him.

He tried so hard. The Wizarding world was many times more efficient and productive now. His laws were fair. Crime rates dropped. Muggle discovery was next to nonexistent. Yet he _still_ wasn't good enough! Why did they hate him?

This train of thought usually blended into thoughts of his childhood. Of the orphans that tormented him, for no reason at all. Then the students at school whom taunted his tainted blood.

Dumbledore who already gave him up to be evil, and never believed him. Even the family that rejected him. He hated them all. They made who he had become!

Now though, the Dark Lord had one shining light. Someone who didn't hate or fear him. Someone who believed in him. Someone who… dare he say it? Someone who _loved_ him!

Suddenly, the door to his office flew open.

"Tom?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you done brooding yet? Winky got into the butterbeer again… Um… you might need to take a look at this…"

"You gave that drunkard butterbeer?"

"Um… No?"

Voldemort groaned playfully. His Lover caused trouble everywhere!

"At least your little Death Eaters aren't pink this time!"

Harry pipe up, smiling his most adorable smile at his Dark Lord.

"No.." the man drawled, "but they are orange aren't they?"

He waited for an answering laugh at his joke… but all he was a sheepish grin from his love.

Harry shrieked as he was chased out of the room by a maniacal Dark Lord… And said Dark Lord didn't notice as his dark moods and thought were chased away by his light's visit.

_Anima libera,  
sovente e magica,  
sei la speranza dentro me_

_Free soul, often and magical__  
you're the hope inside me_

Before he had met Harry, the Dark Lord did not believe in hope. He really just didn't see the point in helplessly waiting and wanting something that you may not have.

He preferred a more… hands on approach. He had to. Hope stopped neither bullies nor curses… but magic did. Especially Dark Magic.

So why should he hope? When he could have all he ever wanted through his own strength? So, the Dark Lord forgot how to hope.

Now… With his lips pressed against his former enemy's… the Dark Lord found that he had never truly forgotten hope. He hoped that his touch would be returned, his love would stay, and that they would be happy.

Of course, the Dark Lord would deny it to his dying day that… perhaps… every time he so much as looked at Harry Potter, that cold organ in his chest that was his heart would flush with the sweet warmth of hope.

_Anima libera,  
leggera e unica,  
nel cosmo azzurro brillerai_

_Free soul, light and unique__  
in the blue sky you will shine_

His light was really a sun. Not only did Harry light up the Dark Lord's life, but he helped others as well. Although… right now Voldemort was seriously wondering if this was a good thing.

His manor was infested! Filled to the brim with those lost souls who have been blessed with Harry's warm heart. Voldemort just wished those lost souls weren't bunnies.

He'd been fine with the little one with a broken paw. Even the one that had been caught in a trap. But how in Salazar's name did two bunnies become an entire herd? In a month!

But no! That wasn't all. His lover just had to save the one peacock that wasn't albino from the Malfoys. And those eight winged horses that couldn't race anymore. Well... at first there were eight. Now they had a petting zoo.

But don't even get him started on the house elves! First the crazy one. Dobby was it? Then the drunken Winky. Harry had even taken in the old Kreacher. And the Dark Lord was certain the problems that plagued that elf could fill an entire Muggle psychology book.

But no. These were just the first few. Harry had gotten even more crazy.

Well… The Dark Lord snickered quietly as Harry rocked an orphan troll to sleep. One thing was certain. There was no one quite like his little Sun.

_E non lasciare che,  
paure inutili,  
nascondano la luce in te _

_And don't let__  
futile fears  
hide the light inside you,_

His lover was a good man. He was sweet, loyal, kind, and loving. But his love did not come from a good background. Just like he himself was, his light has been given to Muggles that hated him for his magic, his difference.

Screams would wake them both up at night, when his light was tormented by dreams of when he was trapped inside that wretched cupboard… slowly going mad with claustrophobia.

And although the Dark Lord would cuddle his lover close, soothing the terrified boy, he couldn't stop the bright green eyes from dimming. Voldemort would curse in his mind, wishing so much that he had taken longer to draw out the deaths of his love's "family."

But then he knew it didn't matter. He would be there to help his love overcome this, just as his lover had done for him. And he would never permit his beautiful light to flicker out.

_Io non ti scorderò, __  
io ti celebrerò,  
col ritmo di questa canzone_

_I won't forget you__  
I will celebrate you  
to the rhythm of this song._

It was their two hundredth anniversary. Even though time had worn down his lover, bright green eyes still shone as beautifully as ever, and a now silver head of hair was as messy as it was in youth.

His lover snuggled closer as they waited for the unveiling of his gift. His memento to his Harry. Something that would immortalize them and their love…forever.

Voldemort's Death Eaters stood in a circle around a large object covered in a cloth. At their master's signal, they pulled down the grey fabric to reveal their masters' treasure.

A large statue of the Dark Lord and his love… The Dark Lord with one arm embracing his lover, and both of them pointing their wands off to the distance. Together. As one. Forever.

"Tom?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry."

* * *

**A/n: Hello my adorable Hatchlings! I'm alive! And I came out with a story! YAY! This is my first song fic so… please leave constructive criticism! I had this little plot bunny going crazy in my brain so… yes here it is!**

**Also… If anyone's wondering… TIASC will be updated soon! **


End file.
